<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing but You by Ironwingedhawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445784">Nothing but You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk'>Ironwingedhawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Chinese Food, Domestic Fluff, Forbidden Love, Iron Fist week, Love Confessions, M/M, dorks being dorks, ish, they are soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves these quiete moments between Danny and him. Moments, they actually aren't allowed to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Cage/Danny Rand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing but You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late at night, when Luke left the club. He put down his glass with whiskey, before stepped outside and walked towards the waiting car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to?”, Sugar asked, as Luke climbed into the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugar nodded and the car pulled out of the small lot behind the club. Luke didn’t talk much during the drive. He thought about tonight, what he had done and what was still ahead. The former concerned him, the latter put a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his apartment, Luke fumbled with his keys and opened the door. It was already unlocked. It should be. Still, Luke’s hand went for his gun, just laying there for emotional support, “You there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke let out a sigh of relief and finally pulled his hand away from the cold metal of the weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny Rand stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at Luke, “You look good.”, Danny smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look like crap. Don’t lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little tired.”, Danny shrugged and crossed his arms, “I got us Chinese food on the way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did anybody see you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an idiot.”, Danny said and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was important, that no one saw Danny anywhere close to Luke. For Luke but also for Danny. If people knew that Danny Rand, billionaire and New York royalty, was dating a kingpin of crime, like Luke, there’d be trouble. The media would have a field day and Danny’s company would be doomed. Not to mention, that his family wouldn’t like it. And Luke would lose some serious cred in his neighborhood, if people found out, he was dating a white, rich kid. He didn’t dare to imagine, how Danny might be used to pressure him into things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded and slid out of his suit. He felt Danny’s eyes on the dress shirt, he wore underneath his jacket, “Later.”, he hummed, “Dinner first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun.”, Danny smiled and walked forward to press a quick peck onto Luke’s lips, “Do I wanna hear, what you did at the club tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Do I wanna hear, what you did in that corner office of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny opened his mouth, then he tilted his head and sighed, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, we are even.”, Luke grinned and reached out to touch Danny’s arm. At the club, he was surrounded by beautiful men and women all night. Most of them wearing pretty and sometimes revealing clothes and yet, that small touch of Danny’s skin was the hottest thing, he had witnessed this night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the night wasn’t exactly young, Luke was sure, more would follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought food first?”, Danny asked, turning around to prepare a few bowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got distracted. Can you blame me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny laughed, “If you don’t blame me for getting this horny in the future, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head and opened a drawer to get some chopsticks, “Think, we can meet again tomorrow night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already wanting more, huh? I’m in Hong Kong though. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”, Luke shrugged, “Next week. Or as soon, as you are back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”, Danny grinned and that smile lit up the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke rubbed his head, “It’s quite a good thing, you are just as obsessed with me, as I am with you. Otherwise, this would be very embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny laughed and poured his food from the box into a bowl, “That’s one way to put it. But honestly, I will come over, right after I’ll have left the plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, you’re more obsessed with me.”, Luke ducked to avoid the slap from Danny just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole.”, the blonde muttered to make up for the missed slap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it.”, Luke said,as he grabbed his bowl with Chinese food and started to eat. It was a beautifully homey feeling. Both of them sitting on the kitchen counter and eating cheap but delicious food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Danny fed Luke a piece of meat with his chopstick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”, Luke said, chewing a little, when he realised Danny was still watching him intensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned his gaze and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”, Danny said all of the sudden, a piece of vegetable about halfway towards his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke could see the words in the air, he could feel them wandering all the way through his body. Towards his brain. Towards his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke swallowed, “I love you too.”, he didn’t have to think about it, once Danny’s words had finally settled in. Telling Danny, that he loved him was the most natural thing to do ever. It was also the truest thing Luke had ever said. It felt so true it felt like the only true thing, Luke had ever said before. He shouldn’t have fallen in love with Danny. He shouldn’t have ever dated Danny. But now, they were here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny looked down at his food and Luke saw a smile playing around his lips, his cheeks flushing pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it surprise you?”, Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”, Danny laughed, “I was still nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke smiled, “And you actually managed to make me stop thinking for a few seconds there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that’s a hard thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this wasn’t such a romantic moment, I’d make a joke about my hard thing.”, Luke grinned and stuffed some rice into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny laughed, “I’m glad you didn’t.”, he got up and walked over, rubbing his hand over Luke’s left knee, “Would have been really inappropriate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shivered from the touch and licked his lip, “What happened to eating the damn food first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done.”, Danny winked and put his bowl to his mouth to lick it out. It shouldn’t be sexy but it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shook his head, “Not my fault, you eat so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my fault, you eat so slow.”, Danny shrugged and slipped out of his shirt. Luke could see the love marks from a few nights ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take the ‘I love you’ back? Because you are being such an ass right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no take backs.”, Danny grinned, “Want me to go ahead and prepare myself, so that you don’t have any work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke took another big bite of his meat, “I love that kinda work. Stay right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny kissed him, “Always.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small little fic thingy for day two of the Iron Fist week. Favorite relationship :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>